


Nella camera 198

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lime, Love Triangles, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco e Harry sono amanti e sono in una camera d'albergo, una domenica mattina di ottobre.<br/>Dal testo: «Quando ti capita qualcosa di nuovo nella vita, devi andare almeno a vedere di che si tratta, non trovi, Draco?»<br/>«Sono andato, infatti. Ho visto e ho gradito.» sorrise mestamente.<br/>Prima classificata al "Look at me contest interattivo" indetto da Hermione.92 e giudicato da MagenthaRigbie sul forum di EFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nella camera 198

_Nella camera 198_

  
  
_Vieni con me, vieni con me, vieni con me_   
_Ad insegnarmi a camminare, ad insegnarmi a respirare..._   
_Con le mani, con le mani, con le mani_   
_con le tue mani potrei morire, sulle tue mani potrei..._   
_(Magnolia – Negrita)_

Ottobre 2011  
«Baciami ancora.» sussurrò Draco, steso sul letto dalle bianche lenzuola della stanza d’albergo in cui era con Harry.  
La lingua di Potter cercò, e creò, un varco tra le labbra del compagno.  Quando la trovò iniziarono a duellare con passione, mentre le dita intrecciate delle loro mani si sfioravano amorevolmente.  
«Ti amo.» soffiò Harry, a un passo dalle labbra di Draco, che chiuse gli occhi e inalò il suo profumo.  
Erano anni che si vedevano, che si amavano e ogni sabato, riaccompagnate le rispettive consorti a casa dai figli, si incontravano nella camera 198 di quel rinomato Hotel al centro della Londra Babbana. Passavano la domenica mattina insieme, evitando di alzarsi presto per stare un po’ in intimità nella “loro” camera.  
Draco affondò la testa nei cuscini colorati del loro letto, tirando Harry verso di sé. «Anch’io.» sussurrò Malfoy. Non era mai il primo a elargire dichiarazioni d’affetto o d’amore, ma non mancava mai di ricambiarne una. Stavano insieme da qualche anno nonostante fossero sposati, si vedevano di nascosto appena entrambi potevano, ma la domenica mattina era una specie di rito fra di loro che la lingua di Harry finisse sul collo di Draco, al quale poi venivano fatti dei succhiotti.  
Ma quella domenica mattina accadde qualcosa di singolare, e non solo che uno dei due si accorse che era il 9 ottobre 2011 ed erano le sei, sette minuti e otto secondi – sì, erano da poco passate le sei del mattino e ancora non avevano dormito.  
Accadde qualcosa di singolare e si trattava del fatto che Draco a un certo punto chiese «Perché?»  
Harry alzò lo sguardo dal suo collo e lo fissò, chiedendo: «Perché cosa?»  
«Perché stai con uno come me? Mi odiavi, a Hogwarts.» Draco fece una lieve carezza ad Harry, come a volergli trasmettere di amarlo, ma non lo disse, si fermò solamente un attimo in più con la mano sulla guancia del compagno.  
«In realtà eri tu ad odiare me, Draco. Tu mi eri indifferente. Poi ti ho notato, t’ho apprezzato con tutti i tuoi difetti, ti ho accettato e alla fine mi sono innamorato di te. Ma ho aspettato che tu ti dichiarassi, notando che ci hai messo fin troppo.»  
«Non ero sicuro fosse la scelta giusta. Quando mi è successo non credevo possibile provare qualcosa proprio per te e quindi ho aspettato a farmi avanti.»  
«Quando ti capita qualcosa di nuovo nella vita, devi andare almeno a vedere di che si tratta, non trovi, Draco?»  
«Sono andato, infatti. Ho visto e ho gradito.» sorrise mestamente.  
«Ti amo.» sussurrò Harry, baciando Draco «Ti amo e te lo ripeterei altre dieci, cento, mille volte. Sei tutta la mia vita, Draco. Vorrei m’insegnassi tu a camminare e a respirare e, quando mi accorgo che già lo so fare, mi pento di averlo imparato da tempo...» appoggiò la sua testa sulla spalla di Draco, iniziandogli ad accarezzare una guancia.  
«Non dirmi queste puttanate. Hai tre figli, saranno loro la tua vita.» disse Draco, con una punta di gelosia.  
«Loro sono i miei figli, tu sei il mio compagno. Siete due amori diversi. Anche tu hai un figlio, mi puoi capire.»  
«Sei tu la mia vita, non Scor...» ma prima che Draco potesse finire il nome del figlio, Harry gli aveva messo una mano davanti alla bocca.  
«Non mentire. Non su tuo figlio almeno. So che i figli sono importanti, lo so sulla mia pelle.»  
«Ma io ti amo.»  
Entrambi si rivolsero uno sguardo stupito, colti alla sprovvista da quell’improvvisa ammissione. Draco non credeva alle proprie orecchie: era riuscito a dirlo. Harry non rispose nulla: stava imprimendosi nella mente le parole di Draco, mentre le loro mani si accarezzavano reciprocamente e le loro labbra si assaggiavano un’ultima volta, prima che scoccasse l’ora di abbandonare il loro rifugio d’amore.  
Tuttavia entrambi sapevano benissimo che vi sarebbero presto ritornati.


End file.
